Demonic Past and Future, Love Everlasting
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Three years since Kagome returned to the future era, her present day family took in a orphan named Maria, unknown to her is a Dog Demoness, the fates decide that only she can finish melting the icy heart of the Lord of the West. Join Maria as she comes to terms with her own bloodline, and charms her way into Sesshomaru's life and heart.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I don't own anything except for Maria, this is a rewrite of Demons of the Past and Future.

* * *

Three years since Kagome returned the feudal era, three years since the remaining Higurashi family decided to be a host family for a foster child, that child was sixteen year old, Maria.

Maria at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't look anything like a Japanese schoolgirl, her green skirt and sailor top didn't make much different to her, she much preferred jeans and a t-shirt.

The girl was quiet, spoke only when directly asked unlike Kagome, whom married right after high school, and was living her own life with barely any visits, the story was that she moved to America.

"Come on, Maria!" Sota called, maria's eleven year old foster brother.

"I'm coming, Sota." Maria replied softly. As she tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear. She always had one strand of slivery white hair, compare to her darker brown hair. She joined Sota and walked him to his school, before going to the junior high close to the shrine.

Once the school day was over, Maria went up the shrine steps, as she didn't have to pick Sota up since he had soccer practice, she took off her shoes at the door and went up to her room, she always knew that this was just a temporary placement, and felt she would never find a family to call her own. She was trying to stay apart from this family, who often looked at her with love, as a daughter, as a granddaughter, as a sister.

She finished her homework, and went out to the sweeping, helping the old man with cleaning the shrine, once he tried to put her in a shrine maiden outfit, but she bulked at the sight, she didn't know why but that garb aways sent shivers down her spine. She thought about getting an after school job, but Mama Higurashi wouldn't have it. She wanted Maria to focus on her studies as no other foster mother did before her.

She was clearing out the well house, she wondered why there was no cover on it, this was the first time, she ever been near the well. She set aside the broom, leaving the door open, walking down the stairs, she braced herself against the wooden frame and peered into the darkness.

She didn't know that the clasp on her necklace chose that moment to break, and fall into the well. "No, my only gift from my parents." she gasped as she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, she climbed into the well, going to get her necklace back and the moment her feet touched the ground, was when her world was changed, she seen black with different color sparkles, she finally touched ground and bent to pick up her necklace, only to see blue skies. Where the roof of the well house should have been attached?


	2. Chapter 2

Darkpriestess66: I promise these chapters will get longer, believe or not, I'm using paper and a mechanical pencil to write this...

* * *

Kagome and Rin were in Inuyasha's forest collecting herbs, when Kagome looked up as she sensed something coming from the Bone Eater's Well.

'It can't be the well hasn't worked since I returned to this era!' Kagome thought, as she looked in the direction of the well.

"Kagome?" Rin asks

Kagome looked at the girl. "Sorry, I just thought I sensed something."

Rin looked up at her teacher. "Should we go look?"

Kagome nods together the two of them went to the meadow where the well just to see the well come to life.

"Somehow, I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore." a girl's voice came from inside the well. Maria continued to stare up at the sky, confused. She decided to climb up and out to see where she was now.

Kagome's jaw dropped as someone dressed in her old school uniform climbed out. Blue eyes met hazel and stared in open shock.

"Where am I and why do you look like my foster mother's married daughter?" Maria questions

"This is Edo in the land of _Musashi."_ Kagome answers, she debated before turning. "Follow me."

Maria had no choice, she was confused, slightly scared, and needed answers, she followed, her eyes swept across the land.

The villagers looked up as their Priestess entered, followed by Rin, and a strange girl that wore the clothing of Kagome's strange time.

Kagome lead the way to her home, hers and Inuyasha's where a pot of stew was on the fire to heat. "Please sit down." Kagome went in and sat down, and tended to the fire and meal. Maria sat down, she was unsure.

"You are five hundred and three years in the past." Kagome states, "but I want to know why you were on my family's shrine grounds?"

"Because I live with the Higurashi family, they're my foster family." Maria answers

Kagome's eyes widen at that news. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Maria."

Kagome served the stew and passed a bowl toward her guest trying to figure out why another modern era teenager to travel back in time to the feudal era, Maria was quiet, soft-spoken when only someone spoke to her, she never ventured any questions, only spoke when spoken to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice called out bring the attention of the two females in the hut. Maria stood up when Kagome did and followed her host out into the afternoon sunshine.

There she caught sight of a tall well armed man that the child was talking to and non-stopping.

"Big brother!" Kagome greets, much to the annoyance of the man, er..was he even a man?

Maria followed Kagome as she walked up to the man, and see that no human could look like this guy did.

Rin just giggles a little and Maria moves closer to Kagome.

Sesshomaru caught a scent that wasn't meant to be in this village and his eyes widen at the sight of the new person, by his half-brother's woman, and his ward.

Rin skipped over and grabbed Maria's hand and dragged her over to Sesshomaru.

Maria didn't know what to do, she was unused to such scrutiny, so she just did what came natural, she grabbed one side of her skirt, performed a curtsy.

Sesshomaru nods before asking. "You do not smell like a human, why?"


	3. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66: First off, I hate this form of replying to a guest review. Second off, I **Never** said Maria is Japanese. Her name is not western, its from Hebrew, Greek, and Latin. Meaning 'Wished-for-child' 'Beloved' and 'Star of the Sea.' Do your own research before saying anything. Third off, I do put commas, periods in my fics. Just cause you do not see them. Is not my fault! As for Beta Readers, most of them do not tell me how to fix my mistakes, they assume, I know how. So I don't like them. If you wanted perfection, why the hell are you reading fanfiction? Fourth. I have seen Inuyasha: The Final Act. Why else would Rin be in Keade's Village?

* * *

Maria stared speechlessly.

"I do not repeat myself." Sesshomaru states stoically.

"Does it look like I know what you're talking about, so how can I answer a question that has no answer." Maria finally replied after a few seconds.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replies

"Look here, you jerk, all I know is that I fell into a well and ended up here ." Maria exclaimed beginning to lose her temper.

Sesshomaru stepped closer, as Kagome got Rin out of the way, sniffed along Maria's neck. "You have the scent of a demon."

"What a demon? that's not possible, you're crazy! Demons are not real" Maria replies as she glared beck at him "Not back off be fore I make you."

"Maria-san, Demons do exist. Lord Sesshomaru is a demon." Kagome explains, "You traveled back in time."

She turns to Kagome ""No, I don't believe that, I'm at the bottom of the well and i just hit my head on something and this is a messed up dream." She points out.

Kagome reached out keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru and pinched Maria's arm.

"Ow that hurts, you know!" She then stops and realized what she said then faints.

Sesshomaru caught the female in his arms, he looked at the priestess.

"Please follow me, I will tend to her." Kagome replies

The two went to Kagome's home, where Sesshomaru places the girl on a futon.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl for a moment before turning and left the priestess alone.

Maria soon woke and rubs her head. She looks around the room. 'What a strange dream' she thought, She quickly sees she's not in her room.

"Are you willing to listen to me now?" Kagome questions

Maria nods and pulls her legs close to her.

Kagome began the recite her amazing adventure in the feudal era and how the well never worked since she returned to the past to be with Inuyasha, her husband.

''Okay i can see that happening now but why am i here''

Kagome shrugged "Not sure, but if I have to guess the Kami is setting you up."

Rin knocked on the hut's entrance, before letting herself. "Lord Sesshomaru is in the forest and is acting strangely."

''How so Rin?'' Kagome asked getting ready to head over to the forest.

"he keeps muttering, 'she's not for you, old demon.'" Rin answers

Kagome just smiles and head to where the demon is and sees for herself.

As she nears the woods, she can hear the demon growling and pacing back and forth.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome called out hesitatingly.

The demon stops and snaps his head at her '' What do you want?'' Sesshomaru's eyes kept flickering between his normal gold and crimson of rage.

Kagome put up a barrier around herself, just in case that Sesshomaru did something, he would regret later. "Calm down, I do not want to forced to purify you, I have a suggestion if you were hear it?"

''Very well Priestess I will listen to your words.'' Sesshomaru answered still holding back. Sesshomaru waited to hear what Kagome had to say.

"If this girl is a demon as you claim, she will need a teacher to show her the way to be a full demon. Inuyasha can't because he's a half-demon, and Kirara is with Kohaku, and Shippo can't as well, since he is learning through Fox demon school." Kagome explains

Sesshomaru stopped in thought'' Yes she will need someone to show her the way a proper demon should act and I am the best choice for her.'' He walks over to Kagome'' very well you may broker this proposal.''

"However, you shouldn't stop her from being herself." Kagome insisted "And why am I the one who has to tell her this? You're the one who decided to sniff her. Which scared the hell out of her."

''Huh that will be the second thing I have to fix then the first being the removal of the glamor on her.''

"I don't mean a glamor, I mean don't turn her into a replica of you." Kagome replies

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.'' Do you mean my past self.''

"I admit, you came along way but there are still some frozen parts of you. Your annoyance when I call you 'Big brother.' she was raised by humans, she will understand them better then you. Do not change that or you could affect the future." Kagome replies

Sesshomaru gave an annoyed grunt ''Very well, I will try not to make her as I am.''

"Keep control over yourself, or else you may start to learn a new emotion." Kagome states, as she turned and left.

''I highly doubt that.'' He follows her back as well and waits outside for Kagome to bring out the girl.

Kagome went back to the village, where Maria was being chased around by Rin and a few village children. She smiled at the sound of childish laughter.

''Maria-san, no fair you're to fast.'' One of the village children say as he chased her.

Maria turned the tables and spun around catching the child in her arms, and tickled him. "Alright, children. Back to your homes, we will play again sometime."

The group groans in disappointment but slowly head back to there homes some even waving at Maria good-bye.

Rin watched them leave, before looking up at Maria. ''Lady Maria, thank you, but what about Lord Sesshomaru?''

"What about him?" Maria questions

''Well I never seen my Lord act this way before until you appeared so that mean you did something so what did you do to my Lord?''

"No." Maria replies "At least, I don't think I did." she twirled the sliver white strand of hair around her finger, as she did often when she was confused.

''Well maybe you did but didn't know it, you did like how my lord is scary to others but he's nice'' the girl explains with an innocent smile.

"Scary isn't the word, I would use." Maria replies, she never felt this way about seeing someone, she was attracted to this being known as Sesshomaru.

Kagome went up to them, "I don't like my own idea right now."

''Oh and what idea is that lady Kagome?'' Rin asked as she held Maria's hand.

"Its almost like what you have, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru wants you to learn to live among humans, well I suggested that he act as Maria's teacher as Keade and I are to you." Kagome replies

''Lord Sesshomaru teaching someone aren't you worried he might do something wrong with Lady Maria?''

"If I am a demon-er Demoness, then I would need someone to teach me to control myself, right Kagome-san?" Maria questions

''That's right, pup and since I'm the strongest demon around, it's clear, I'm the best choice for you.'' Sesshomaru said as he came closer to the small group.

"I never said I would agree to you teaching me. I just said I need someone." Maria replies, "If I agree to this, I have three conditions of my own."

Sesshomaru eyes her critically and folds his arms across his chest. ''And they are what?''

"First off, You will allow me to try to return where I reside, to my foster family, whenever I want. Second, you will explain everything that you are going to be teaching me, and allow me to continue my first education. Third, You will not call me 'pup' I am no pup, my name is Maria or I will think up clever nicknames for you."

''You may try to return home if you wish but if you do you must return to continue any education i give you, I will allow you to continue your first education if i think it may help, and as for the last prove me wrong and I'll stop.'' The last part he said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Higher deities forbid you finding a female of choice to settle down with, I would be afraid that you would not address her by her given name." Maria replies, as her hand went to her necklace. She then walked pass Sesshomaru intend on returning to the shrine.

Sesshomaru and the others follow as well, he watched her move with a grace, he enjoyed and wish he could see how well she could fight. ''Going to try right now or you don't agree to me being your teacher?''

"Yes, I'm going to try right now. Yes, I agree, and challenge accepted." Maria replies, she walked into the meadow containing the Bone Eater's Well. ' _If the Well brought me here, it should allow me to return._ '

''Well then go ahead but you if it does work you have to return in an hours time.'' Sesshomaru looked less sure of himself when he said those words.

Sesshomaru watched as Maria placed her hands on the lip of the well. He heard her whisper a prayer to whatever was higher then demons to allow her entrance back to her era.

Maria jumped into the Well and didn't hit the bottom.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria felt herself touch the ground again, and looked up to see the well house roof. She climbed out hoping this was her era and not ten thousand years in the future.

"Not you too. Man, you and Kagome get all the fun." Sota gripped as he seen his foster sister leaving the Well house.

"Well you complaining is an improvement and proves I'm back in the present day and not the future or the way distant past.." Maria replies "So what's going on, Sota?"

"Your caseworker is coming in fifteen minutes and Mama wants to talk to you about something." Sota answers

'' Sure thing, squirt, let me get cleaned up and I'll meet ya inside.''

"Nope, going to play soccer with my friends, later." Sota replies, as he ran off kicking the ball.

Maria shakes her head and begins to dust herself off as she walks to the house proper.

Asako Higurashi was in the kitchen, setting a kettle on the stove to prepare tea. She seen Maria walking across the yard to the house.

''I'll be right back down, Ms. Higurashi. Just want to change up a bit.'' Maria said as she went upstairs. Maria quickly changed her clothes and went back downstairs. "You wanted to speak with me, Higurashi-san?"

"Sota came and told me, you were able to pass through the well." Asako answers, "So I've been thinking that I would ask your caseworker if I could adopt you."

Maria's jaw hit the floor ''And i thought i couldn't be anymore surprised."

"Let's just say, I know how to keep secrets, because I have the feeling, you will only visit, you will learn to love the other side of the well." Asako replies

''We'll see about that I that's all i can say other than your daughter is doing well.''

"Since this is your monthly visit from your caseworker, I thought it would be a good time. So until she gets here, go and pack, since I bet you're on a time limit." Asako replies

' _How the heck does she know stuff like that._ ' Maria thought as she went upstairs to get ready. Just as she finished packing she heard a knocking coming from downstairs.

Maria went back downstairs and sat at the table as her caseworker and her foster mother came into the kitchen.

''Maria so good to see you once more I hope your doing well.'' The middle-aged caseworker greeted as she sets her case down.

"As well as can be excepted from someone, who has been in the foster system since she was born." Maria answers

''Well as you know you did manage to get kicked out of the homes you were sent too. I can see this home has been the best yet.''

"Speaking of, I would like the paperwork to start on adoption." Asako interrupted

The case worker looked surprised by Asako words ''Really you wish to adopt Maria even if she's only been here little over two months thats seems rather a fast decision to me.''

"Not really, she deserves a family, and since she's been here her grades have improved drastically, and my youngest adores having another older sister figure to look up too." Asako replies

"I only have two years before I age out of the system, and I want to know I belong to someone." Maria whispers, as a flash of golden eyes appeared in her thoughts.

''Well I don't see any problems with starting the paperwork and with your clean record, Higurashi-san. so I'm sure it will work out for the best.'' The case worker pulls out a set of papers and starts filling them out.

"Thank you." both Asako and Maria replies

Maria seen her caseworker out and to the shrine steps, as the old woman was going down the steps, the young girl turned and made a mad dash back upstairs to grab her newly packed backpack, she was touched to discover a large package of triple A batteries for her MP3 player. She put her textbooks in on top, and noticed she had schoolwork packets instead of just homework.

Asako walked Maria to the Bone Eater's well.

"I thought I enroll you in a self-study program, I should have done so with Kagome when she started traveling..." Asako explains, "there is a timetable of tests, you have to take at the school, but nothing to bad."

"Thanks...um...mama." Maria replies, as she leapt into the well being surrounded in magical lights of the time portal opening up for her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting irritated as the sun moved across the sky, when he scented the girl, who could be a demoness.

As Maria came closer Sesshomaru turns and faces her looking annoyed '' I said an hour's time what took you so long, pup.''

"Business." Maria replies, as she headed to the village.

''Why are you heading to the village that's not where we start your lessons.''

"I need to see Rin and Kagome first. In case, you haven't noticed, Rin is growing fond of me. I wish to bid her farewell until we come back again." Maria answers

''Fine, but we'll only be gone for a weeks time since I'm sure you have,what did the priestess call them, yes class exams to take care of.'' Sesshomaru explains as he follows her into the village.

"Not sure when they are, since I am in a self-study course." Maria replies

''Very well then we have it all ready we can leave at first light, rest and have your time with young Rin.'' Sesshomaru add looking wistful at the girl.

Maria didn't understand, but she didn't much care right now. She went to the elder priestess' hut, and found Rin.

''Lady Maria, your back.'' Rin leapt up and hugs the girl.

"Yes, but not for long. Lord Sesshomaru and I are leaving for now." Maria replies as she thought of something to give the girl as a keepsake, she hated giving the only personal thing away but she was afraid of losing it. "Rin-chan, you're such a smart girl, and I can see you treasure anything given to you. Do you think you can keep something for me?"

The young girl nods ''Yes lady Maria.'' Smiling brightly at her.

Maria reached up and unclasped her necklace, and held it out. "This is the only thing, I have of my own birth parents, I hope you can keep it safe for me." she put the necklace around Rin's neck.

Rin holds the necklace close to her. ''Yes, lady Maria, I will.'' As Maria stood a small gasp was heard from Rin. ''Your eyes, they're like my Lord's eyes now.''

"Then my necklace must have protected me...oh well." Maria replies

Maria spent the rest of the day talking with Kagome and playing with Rin.

* * *

The next morning, she was rudely woken up by Sesshomaru. ''Come on, pup, time to get going.''

Maria didn't respond, she just blinked owlishly. "One of these days, You are going to be in trouble."

Sesshomaru just laughs but it wasn't his normal laugh it seemed friendly to Maria.

Maria just grabbed her set of jeans and a good shirt, and walked away to where the women bathed to change.

Sesshomaru waited as he sat at Kagome's home. He sat thinking about the strange thoughts the young demoness stired in his mind.

"You're still here?" Inuyasha questions as he appeared on the rooftop, looking down at his older half-brother, they weren't family, but this was his village to protect, and Rin would never allow Sesshomaru to hurt her own personal bodyguard when she was without Kagome.

Sesshomaru just looks up to him ''Yes I'm still here I'm waiting for someone to hurry up and get ready.''

"Me." Maria states, "Lets get going, fluffster,"

Inuyasha fell off the roof laughing at the name, this young demoness call his half-brother. '' Please tell me she's the one Kagome told me about?'' He asks between breaths.

Maria walked over and looked down at the laughing person. "So you are the one called Inuyasha? Nice to meet you, I'm your new sister-in-law."

Inuyasha stood up still chuckling. ''Nice to meet you, finally. Hopefully you give my bastard of a brother a hard time.''

Maria smiled "Challenge accepted, with time he may learn to love me!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Maria by the waist, and ascended upwards flying off.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched them. "I have the strange feeling, that she might be right..."

''Him? Fall in love? Ha, that will be the day.'' Inuyasha just huffs.

"He cares for Rin, so Maria might just be the one to show him how to love someone other then a child, you realized that we were meant to be together." Kagome replies


	5. Chapter 5

Darkpriestess66: I do not own anything, except a Sesshomaru, and Shipppo Plushie.

* * *

Maria felt herself being raised up in the air, and she did the most illogical thing, her body could come up with, her arms locked around Sesshomaru's waist, and her head was buried in his fur pelt.

Sesshomaru smiled not completely hating this feeling, he had planned on just taking her someplace where they can work on her skill but now he's not so sure.

A small whimper escaped Maria's lips, as she glanced and see how far up they were, she had a terrible fear of heights, she didn't know why or how that came to pass. "Just let me know, when we land."

He looks over at her ''Don't worry, I won't let you fall at least not while in the air.''

Maria peered up, "Was that supposed to be a joke, because its not funny."

''I don't know what you mean by that, pup.'' He smirks as they near their destination.

"I am not a pup, Lord of Fluffiness." Maria replies, getting annoyed was slightly better then being frighten.

''There is nothing fluffy about me, child.''

"Considering its the Sengoku era. I am not a child either, I would have been wedded by now." Maria states, "Perhaps to someone, I had nothing in common with or even loved."

''True but while your under my care till I feel your ready you are child new to the world of demons.''

"New yes, child no. I don't think a child would be fully mature as I am. Except for my fear of heights." Maria replies

Sesshomaru stiffen as he felt Maria's chest pressing into his fur, he had to agree she wasn't a child by any stretch of the imagination. He began to descend to the ground, intent on walking the rest of the way.

Maria thankfully stepped away from Sesshomaru, much to both of their disappointment, Maria looked around, before setting her pack down for a second, and grabbing a bottle of water. She took a drink, and looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you have a home? Some place to go when you're not roaming around?"

Sesshomaru waited till she was done. ''We still have a bit to walk so lets be off.'' He started at a slow pace for himself.

"I take that as a 'no.'" Maria muttered to herself.

After a short while they came upon a small camp with a two headed dragon and a small toad like creature.

''Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned.'' It spoke in a nasally voice.

Maria glared at the thing. She didn't know what to do, she just went and set her bag down, when the two headed dragon sniffed her.

"Easy boys." Maria states, as she reached out her hands to the two headed dragon.

''Lord Sesshomaru, what is this female doing here? Surely, you're not planning to drag another one around with us are you, My Lord.''

"Jaken." Sesshomaru states in a deadly calm voice. "Silence."

Maria smiled as she gently caressed the dragon. "Since when does it concern you in the business of your lord?"

The imp glares at Maria. ''As I am my lord's most loyal retainer, I must know of matters that affect him and what might a danger to him.''

"Then why are you not in his territory protecting it in his stead?" Maria questions "Since you claim he is a lord, therefore he must have territory of his own?"

''Do you not realize the we are in his territory.'' He answered her smugly.

"Nope, since I know for a fact, I never heard of him before coming here." Maria responds, "And the only danger, I pose is that I am unattached female."

"Ah Un. Protect her." Sesshomaru ordered as he turned on his heel. "Jaken."

''Yes my Lord '' he whimpered as he came closer to Sesshomaru.

"Do not irritate her." Sesshomaru commanded and with that he was gone.

Jaken just stares confused ' _what kind of black sorcery did this female cast upon my lord._ ' Jaken thought.

Maria was confused as well, but she wondered the area picking up dead fall, to start a fire, later. She finished, and settled down after asking the dragon, if she could lean against it.

The dragon gave a huff in the positive and settled in for her to rest.

Maria got out one of her textbooks and started to read.

A short time later, Sesshomaru returns carrying a large boar he placed the carcass by the fire and then asks "Do you know how to prepare an animal for cooking?''

Maria looked at the dead thing. "Not something, I learned in group homes. None of my other foster families were outdoors people."

''Hmm, I see they were lacking then, well come here and watch what I do, you will have to learn this if you want to survive in this world.'' and proceeds to field dress the meat.

Maria did as she was told, and watched Sesshomaru, she didn't know what she liked more, the fact that he hunted or the fact that he didn't any blood on his white clothing.

Sesshomaru came a decision when he looked at the female, he would teach her the ways of their kind, but he would also prove that he was worthy of being a suitor. Since she said she was unattached. He hunted to show her that he could provide for her.

Jaken couldn't hardly believe his eyes, he just witnessed the first stage of the courting process with the female being clueless.

Once the meat was cooking, Sesshomaru sat down by the fire and began to question her about her past and about herself mostly.

"I was abandon at birth, I lived with different families for most of my life. So I understand humans more then anyone else, and for the record, I believe my necklace I gave Rin was hiding my true heritage." Maria answers

''Yes, I believe you are correct when we come back to the village i wish to examine the necklace it might hold a clue to your family.''

"They abandoned me, They denied the right to be called family." Maria snarled as her eyes flashed red. She didn't notice that the rest of her disguise was now gone.

''Calm yourself, we do not want you to enter a rage when you're not ready to handle the effects.''

Maria stood up, and walked off.

''My lord, why are you allowing such disrespect to you surely you need to put her in her place.'' Jaken said as the to watched her walk off.

"Her place? You do not know your place, Jaken." Sesshomaru muttered

The imp simply squeaks and shuffled back into the shadows.

Maria looked up at the sky, she needed to calm down but she couldn't. What had always calmed her down in the past? She started to sing a familiar song of her favorite author.

"A shadow in the bright bazaar

A glimpse of eyes where none should shine

A glimpse of eyes translucent gold

And silted against the sun

This the clue, and this the sign

That sets him on his quarry's line

But she had seen him in a dream

And now she's on the run

Faster than a thought she flees

And seeks the jungle's sheltering trees

But he is steady on her track

And half a breath behind

She tastes his scent upon the breeze

And looking past her shoulder sees

He treads upon her shadow

She fears the hunters mind

So now she summons all her wit

And every trick she knows to hide

To make him loose the twisting track

To throw him off her trail

In woman form in leopard hide

Folding leaping side to side

She doubles back along her track

And sees her efforts fail

He stands before her, dark and grim

Her terror now she can't suppress

He blocks the only pathway out

And will not let her by

Her gold flanks heaving in distress

Half woman and half leopardess

To eye the side, no where to hide

It's time to fight or die

But what is this, to her amaze

The man has thrown his gun away

And quietly draws near her now

A smile upon his face

Before she thinks to run or stay

His body blurs like soften clay

Before her eyes to her surprise

A leopard in his place

The hunter they have sought in vain

And now the talk of the bazaar-

Is of the canny leopard pair

A sight none will forget

Who once has seen them near or far

In sunlight or where shadows are

And side-by-side they hunt and hide

No one has caught them yet."

Sesshomaru heard the words but was entranced by her voice, once the song was done, he began a soft clapping.

Maria spun, her eyes a soft golden hue. "Sorry, I knew no other way to calm myself down."

''Thats fine but next time don't wander off like that, the woods around here are dangerous and I'm sure you're not ready to defend yourself. ''

Maria tilted her head. "Why do you care? I understand if it were Rin, but I am nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

''Simple so long as you are with me and untrained, you are my responsibility until I see that you are fit to roam on your own.''

Two days of traveling, Maria felt like a camp-follower then active member of this group, she felt like she was an outsider, and being trapped in a cave with a dragon and an imp, who was glaring daggers at her at every moment was getting on her nerves. After she learned the fine of art of cooking by campfire, Sesshomaru, lord of all things fluffy left her the domestic task of cooking, and how she hated it.

The next day, Sesshomaru woke her early ''Come with me its time to learn how to defend yourself. ''

"Are you mad? I am not going out in a downpour." Maria muttered

''Oh is the little princess worried about her hair now'' Sesshomaru teased ''get up and get ready first thing you learn is that an enemy wont come after just on sunny days or days you chose. ''

Maria growled but she did something that Sesshomaru wasn't prepared for, and he got his legs kicked out from under him.

Sesshomaru quickly recovered and gave an evil smile. ''Very good however you forgot to do one thing.'' He quickly returns the favor and then pins her down with a claw resting on her throat, he leans in. ''Always follow through with an attack.'' His breath hot on her skin.

Maria smiled slightly, "I wasn't finished." she took her hand and clawed him with newly sharpen nails.

Sesshomaru gave a grunt of surprise and pushed her back. ''better but still to slow and weak.'' He leapt at her and kicked her across the cave and in to the rain.

"What do you except, I have been living as a human for fifteen years, not a centuries old ice prick." Maria snarled

''Well then we just have to change that.'' He smirks and flash steps to her and throws her further from the cave.'' If you want to get dry, you're gonna have to get pass me.'' He challenged her.

Maria pushed herself up off the ground, turned and walked away, she thought about giving the demon the finger, but he wouldn't know what that meant for a few more centuries.

Sesshomaru waited a full five minutes before he went after her 'stupid girl, i told her these woods were dangerous, why is she doing this.' He thought as he followed her scent.

Maria didn't understand, why she had to fight, she didn't like fighting, or killing. She hated the very idea, she was keeping track of where she was going, but she didn't care if she ever seen that idiot again.

He soon found her but didn't go bear her, he just waited to see what she would do and to be near if something attacked her.

Maria sensed that the idiot was near by, she didn't care. She was listening to something else now that Sesshomaru-baka was not following her.

Before Maria knew it, she was pinned by a demon by the throat.

"You look good enough to eat." the demon states, as he lean in and took a good sniff of the rain dampened scent of an unclaimed female. "or maybe, I'll keep you around to bare my offspring."

"Not a chance in hell." Maria snarled and slammed her knee into the demon's groin.

The demon grunted and loosen his grip but soon was ready to squeeze her throat harder to make her pass out.

Maria was out of the way in a second. "You want to kill me, got to catch me first, bastard."

''A chase is it, thats fine it will make the meal all the more fun for me.''

Leaping a yard away, Maria smirked "come on, you idiot."

''Mother always did say exercise be for a meal.'' He laughs

Maria was younger and faster, and she confused the demon by not staying in one place while wearing him down, she appeared behind him and he stupidly looked at an arm through his chest from behind.

Sesshomaru saw this and was quite proud of her. He waits to see what happen next, he then came into view and with a smile said ''Very well done, I'm glad you can take care of yourself, I think we can improve on your skill if you want me to show you.''

"You seem to think tossing me around Japan is a way to 'Teach' me then you're insane." Maria responds, through gritted teeth as she sprints around a tree and the sound of retching was heard.

Sesshomaru waited till she was finished then came around with a water canteen ''Here you'll need this, I forgot you were used to human life before all this but when you caught me off guard like that I over reacted.'' He stood and turned to leave ''When your ready please come back to the camp.''

Maria watched him leave, 'why do I feel like I'm in a badly written version of the Lion King' she thought as she rinsed her mouth out with the water. She sighed with resentment, and went back to the cave to wait out the storm.

That night, Sesshomaru sat by the cave entrance and looks out on the land before him then looks towards Maria. His face lost in a dark reflection, he tries to sort out his feelings.

Maria lay on her side, watching the flames of the fire that was a source of light, warmth and roasting leftover meat that she stored carefully. She did trade out the excess for other things that she might need on her journey with Sesshomaru, much to his astonishment that she got everything for free or traded.

''Maria, may i ask you something?'' Sesshomaru ventured as it was just them awake, ''How is it that the humans react so much better to you than me if we're both clearly demons?''

"You don't scream out 'I'm approachable' your body language suggests even if they glance at you, you would slaughter them. But with me, I understand human nature, they are just trying to make a living, either by being farmers, or hunters which has its own risk of being killed by a demon. They are just trying to raise their families to ensure they're bloodline will continue into the future." Maria replies, "Not matter the time period, its the same. Day in and day out."

''Hmmm maybe you can teach me as well young Maria?''

"I do believe this is the first time, you used my name? I'm impressed. For you to truly get over your aversion to humans or demons, will take centuries, and I'm not sure about that...I don't want to be in your way of choose your own Lady." Maria replies

''That won't be a problem but I offer more of a trade if you perfer Maria.'' His voice had a different quality to it as he spoke.

Maria blinked at him, as she shifted position. "Like what?"

''Well I think you learn more about being a demon and you maybe help me be more comfortable talking with humans and such things.''

"That's what I don't understand, I don't see the rift between our races, I see just beings living on the same soil, under the same sky." Maria responds

Sesshomaru just stared in silence, this creature was unlike any he had met before now. Sesshomaru turns to face her ''Maybe because you were raised as a human and come to this time as an outsider.''

"Or maybe its because I might be the last demon alive in my time." Maria replies

''I hope thats not true.'' was all he said to that.

"Maybe..." Maria replies were her last words before she fell asleep.

He walks over and placed a blanket over her ''sleep well young one we have a lot of work in the morning.''

maria stirred slightly, and rolled over. Sesshomaru watched her, as he had his fur acting as a cushion, between him and the wall. Maria reached out in sleep and gripped his tail cuddling it.

Sesshomaru was about to pull his tail away but thought better. 'She looks rather peaceful and content right now.'

The following day, Maria half-excepted to be rudely awoken but she woke on her own, the fire died out and she was wrapped in something warm and soft, her golden eyes open to mere slits and noticed she was cuddling Sesshomaru's fur.

''Sleep well pup.'' The voice teased it had a hint of laughter behind it.

"I am not a pup." Maria mumbled as her face went red at her sleeping habits of cuddling something.

''As you say'' Sesshomaru stood and restarted the fire keeping his back to maria.

Maria sat up, yawning. She stretched as she watched Sesshomaru. Was their conversation just a dream?

''So what should we work on today?''

"I prefer to study for my upcoming test." Maria replies

Sesshomaru thought for a minute '' Very well then you have been working hard on you other study.''

Maria nods, and pulled out her history book, and proceeded to read, she could have swore that the words were shifting on the page. "What the hell, am I changing history or is Kagome?

Sesshomaru came over and looks at the book as well ''Very strange indeed perhaps we should go to village and speak with the priestess. ''

"I think we should...I don't know what's going on.." Maria replies

''Then lets be off.'' He leads the way out to ah-un and helps her mount up.

Maria watched him with curiosity.

''What's the matter now Maria.'' He asked as he saw her face.

"Nothing." Maria responds, she didn't understand, perhaps Kagome could shed some light in that direction as well.

''Then lets be off'' he mounts behind her as Ah-un takes off.

The journey was quiet, each to his or her own thoughts.

In a short time, they arrived at the village where many of the children were playing both Maria and Sesshomaru finds Rin playing with others.

"I see how it is, i leave and you think you can just avoid doing chores?" Maria called out.

Rin froze in mid-run and turns to face Maria she smiles and leaps towards here ''Lady Maria you back and Lord Sesshomaru you're here as well'' she hugs Maria like a favorite aunt.

"Now, get back to your chores, and if you finish before your dinner is served i might be able to tell you all a story." Maria states

The children all scattered all yelling about getting a story. Sesshomaru smiles thinking how good Maria was with children and how good a mother she would be someday.

Maria walked down the path that lead to the village, she smiled friendly as she seen a villager on her way to the rice fields. "Have you seen Priestess Kagome?"

''Yes i have she said she was going to the western fields to gather herbs that was maybe earlier this morning. ''

"Then she should be back by now." Maria muttered to herself as she thanked the woman and wished her a good harvest.

''Thank you my Lady.'' as she continued on her way.

Maria went into the village, and indeed the aroma of herbs clung to the air, as Kagome was hanging them to dry.

''Maria-chan your back and so soon did something happened? ''

"Yeah, History had changed." Maria comments

Kagome stop what she was doing ''What but how is that even possible?''

"Both of us, know what will happen that changes Japan or most of the world for ill or better, so i believe you coming here was just a small change, without you, Narkau would have still be able to conquer most of Japan, think about, when you were still going back and forth between this era and our era of birth, did you sense anything other then normal human life?" Maria questions

Kagome thought about it as she tapped a finger on her chin ''You know know that i think about it before i stopped him, our time seemed a bit darker and more depressing. ''

"Yeah. So i think you were meant to change that part of the future, now that i come to think about it, when i'm not getting pounded by Sesshomaru. I think i was the last demon alive, since i was hidden by magic or something like that." Maria responds

''That night be true.'' Kagome's head snapped up ''What do you mean gettting pounded on by Sesshomaru if he hurt you so help me.''

"Other then his bipolar mood swings, he's been teaching me to be in his words a 'proper demon'." Maria replied

Kagome had to stop herself from laughing. ''Well I don't know about that part but i would imagine his teaching can be very rough. ''

"At other times, he seems to be fighting a war within himself when he sees me." Maria states

''Really what else have you noticed''

Maria outlined her obervastions and her confusion as well. What she didn't notice that another woman walked up, listening holding a baby in a sling across her chest.

"Sounds like courting behavior to me." the woman states causing Maria to turn to look at her.

Kagome smiled and nods in agreement. ''I was just to say that as well."

"Forgive me for overhearing, but i had to get out and walk." the woman apologized "My name is Sango, i was a demon slayer before i married and started a family."

Maria greeted her as well''Nice to meet you, I'm Maria.''

Sango nods. "The way it sounds that Lord Sesshomaru started the courting process with you, and you have no idea and neither does he."

Maria looked shock. "Him courting me? No, you must be mistaken, we have nothing in common and plus he's just a jerk most of the time.''

"That's all males." Kagome and Sango replied

* * *

DarkPriestess66: Please review, i want to know if anyone is truly reading this.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria went to where Priestess Keade and Kagome taught the children of the village and sat down in their place and waited until the children arrived, thinking of the stories, she knew and most of the movies, that were in the group homes, mainly Disney movies.

The first of the children began to come over to where maria was they had looks of excitement and curiosity about them.

Maria waited she noticed some of the adults in the background as well as Kagome, grinning. She knew that Maria would tell them stories of their time. She also noticed at the edge of the group was Sesshomaru watching her again.

"Everyone here to listen to a story of tragedy, love and finding one's place in life?" Maria questions

The crowd oh'ed in wonder waiting for the story to begin.

"In far away land, known only to the creatures that lived there as the Pridelands, they were ruled by the fiercest of the animals, the Lions. The King, his loving Queen and their long awaited for Heir to the Throne, now with everything in a normal peaceful life was someone who was not overjoyed at the birth of a new prince. The King's brother." maria began.

As maria told her story the children around her fell into her words and got lost in the tale.

"The prince waited for his father, under the impression that his father has a surprise waiting for him in the gorge, after his adventure in the elephant graveyard, he wasn't to thrilled with waiting for anything. But he didn't know that his Uncle plotted against him and his father, so the Scar started a stampede, with the help of the hyenas." Maria was getting to the part that was the tragedy, "The King rushed into the stampede to save his only son, once Simba was safe, on top of some rocks nearby, the king managed pounce and climb up the rock wall, he pleaded with his brother to aide him the rest of the way up."

The girls in the crowd all gasped as the boys leaned in closer to hear even Sesshomaru was leaning wanting to hear more.

"Scar stabbed his brother's paws with his claws, and leaned in closer and whispered the words that made the King realize his brother was a traitor, 'Long live the King.' Scar let his brother go and watched as the King was falling backwards to be carried away by the stampede."

The crowd went into an uproar some even looked ready to battle Sesshomaru gave a growl of distaste.

Maria waited until the uproar calmed some. "to be excepted of a young cub, Simba went and searched for his father, he found him, and tried to wake him but couldn't. He didn't understand death as of yet, he called for help, anyone to help them. Out of the dust, came Scar acting like the upset younger brother, he questioned softly. "Simba, what have you done?" Simba explained what happened and Scar tricked his young nephew into running away and to never return."

''That bastard how can he do that.'' One of the more out spoken children asked his friends nod in agreement.

"He wanted one thing that his brother was, he wanted to be King." Sesshomaru states, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now Simba ran after the hyenas gave up chasing him, he ran and ran and finally passed out due to lack of water and food, he was saved by two unlikely animals, a meerkat and warthog, they saved him from carrion eaters, and taught Simba their way of life."

The kids soon began to laugh as she told them of simba's adventure with the two others.

"one day, while simba was napping after a good meal. Pumba ran into a lioness, who had left the pridelands in search of help to dethrone the corrupt king."

Everyone sat entranced by the story waiting Sesshomaru slowly made his way closer he didn't want to miss one word of this tale.

Maria finished the story and sat back to watch the reactions

The village went wild with the story they wanted more the kid began to beg and plead for one more tale. Soon the grown-ups began to gather the children for dinner and then bed.

Maria left as she had the part from Nala stuck in her head.

Sesshomaru came up to her and spoke. '' An interesting choice of story to tell there, Maria.''

"Why?" Maria questions, as she didn't turn to him. Why Sesshomaru would try to court her without telling her of his intentions, unless, he didn't know that he was doing so, that would only confuse her even more then finding out she was a demoness, instead of a full fledged human.

''Simple, I saw many similarities to people, I know hear in that story, if i didn't know better i would say you speak of us.'' He leans in close to her ear. ''or are you hoping for something like that'' his voice barely a whisper.

Maria spun around and faced him. "I do not know what you are talking about, I am not looking for anyone that I could possibly love as a partner. You on the other hand, might be insane."

The demon just laughs. '' You know young one, I just might be but then so are you for allowing me so close, but then I'm not the one who told a stirring romance.'' With that he walks off back to the far side of the village square.

Maria stared in shock, she then sprinted to catch up. "Considering the fact, that you're centuries older then me, I am counting my own era of birth as well. I don't see how a children's story can be take as a romance story?"

Sesshomaru smirked and hummed a few bars of the love song, Maria said as well and just continues to walk.

"At least, I'm not the one who started courting someone without their knowledge." Maria states, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru stumbled and turns to face her. ''w-w-what are you talking about I've done no such thing. '' he stammered looking about flushed.

"Well look the might Lord of Ice has emotions, and nothing is in his control anymore!" Maria laughed as she walked back into the forest, to leap into a tree to rest for the night.

Both Kagome and Rin saw this and smiled suppressing giggles as Sesshomaru just stood there flabbergasted. He soon recovered and stormed off not even bothering to tell Maria where he went.

For most of the night, Sesshomaru wondered through the woods not caring where he was going, he just needed to clear his head.

Maria rested, she wasn't asleep, she just was content to be in the forest .She heard soft foot falls near the tree, she was sitting on and a familiar voice calling out her name.

"What?" Maria questions, as her eyes adjusted to the night.

''What are you going to do now with Lord Sesshomaru, you have him acting like some of the boys in the village?'' Rin questions

Maria leaped from the three branch, "The Question is what are you doing in the forest at night, without someone to guard your back, little one?" she thought about Sesshomaru. "As to The Lord of Fluffiness, I have no such idea."

''I don't worry about the the woods around here but really Lady Maria you have to put some thought in to this game you're playing.'' Rin then turns and runs back to the village.

"I'm not playing game. How can I love someone else, when I don't even love myself?" Maria questions


	8. Chapter 8

Darkpriestess66: My belief is that demons do not associate with human nationality. Demons are just that Demons, they are determined by what breed they are, not by where they live, its just territory to them. And where in this story, have I ever put Sesshomaru has one arm? The beginning of this story said it was three years since the final act, so any one with an active brain cell would get the clue that Sessy has both of his arms. This wasn't to anyone directly, if you think its directed at you, then well not my problem. I am writing this as another way to expand Sesshomaru's character from where the Final Act left off.

* * *

As the sun peeked its light over the horizon, Maria went back into the village, searching for Sesshomaru, she had searched around the forest and couldn't find him, and now she was checking the village. She continued to look for him but still didn't find him, she soon came upon a river near the village and saw Inuyasha sitting there sporting a rather large bruise on his face.

"Sesshomaru did that?" Maria questions as she crouched in front of Inuyasha.

''Yeah wouldn't you know it, I said good morning to him and he punches me in the face.''

"Which way did His Majesty go?" Maria questioned

Inuyasha points down the stream '' That way about half hour ago, if you find him slug him once for me.'' The half-demon gets up and heads back to the village.

Maria followed the stream, keeping downwind. She soon came up to a rather large dam and Sesshomaru tossing boulders on top of it one at a time.

"Awe, is the little puppy having a temper tantrum?" Maria questions, rising an eyebrow. "You do know, that you might just flood the entire area with your building project."

Sesshomaru didn't answer he just kept throwing the stones then finally he stopped and turn to face her. ''You have got to be the most annoying stubborn, infuriating woman, I have ever met, and believe after having dealt with the priestess, thats saying something.''

Maria smiled "You just named three of my best traits." she crossed her arms, "And you're the most stoic person, I have ever had the misfortune to find myself attracted too."

Sesshomaru looked at Maria, the female, he decided he wanted for his own, like she just said, she was going to beat him with the flat edge of Bakusaiga.

Maria sighed, "You're not the only who needs to learn how to deal with emotions, I often feel like I am not worth anything, that no one wants me, as anything. So when I found out that you were interested in me as potential life-partner for the lack of a better word. I like this world, and despite my training, as a demoness. I enjoy being by your side. I am starting to like waking up each morning and seeing your eyes staring at me, with certain light in them that is reserved only for me." she walked up closer to Sesshomaru. "I want to show you that you can be even more powerful then you are right now, with the right person supporting you. I know I have a lot to learn about the demonic side of me, and I have yet to learn of my own powers, if I have any. But I do know I am willing to lay my heart on the line for those that I come to care for, and you're one of them." she looked up into the golden colored eyes that often reflected inner battle of the same being. She leaned into Sesshomaru's hand that was placed along her cheek.

Maria backed away and turned from her Lord. "I must return to my time to study for an upcoming test. I will return in three days."

"Very well i will see you in three days time and then we must talk about many things"

Maria walked off, unsure of what she just sign herself up for, she sprinted off going toward the well. Leaping into the well, and appearing in the well house, she found a note tacked to the inside door of the well house, addressed to her. She pull the letter off and walks toward the the house slowly reads it.

'Your true destiny does not lay with in this era but by His side, You are the key to unite all living beings, demon and human alike. Separate but thriving. Heed my words, you do not belong in this current timeline.' She stopped and reread the letter wondering who sent her this letter knowing she would be there.

Maria looked up and seen her adoptive mother, "I look forward to see you as a grown woman, Maria. But if what I heard is true, then you are in more danger here. You are mature enough to decide for yourself, who you need in your life."

Maria looked at the woman that decided to be her mother and to give her that option to follow her heart.

"See ya in about five hundred years!" Maria exclaims as she ran back to the well house and jump into the well.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that the girl was attracted to him, he was wandering back to 'Inuyasha's Forest' to wait for her to return, when he caught Maria's scent.

He turns to face her confused as to why but glad that she came back so soon. ''Maria, what are you doing here back so soon, you said you wanted three days to think?''

Maria sat on the lip on the well, and thought about what she was doing, was she doing the right thing by returning and foregoing her education but was her true destiny lays within this era? What was that destiny, how could she unite demons and humans?

Sesshomaru waited looking slightly impatient now, he walks over to her and whispers into her ear ''If you don't answer my question, I'll be forced to lick you.''

Maria jumped and fell backwards, but luckily she caught herself on the lip of the well. She climbed her way out again.

Sesshomaru chuckles and helps maria out ''Well its nice to see you can be flustered as well, Maria.'' He then ducks quickly the slap, Maria sends his way.

"When you are in a rare moment of thought, I'll remember to sneak up and speak to you." Maria states

''In all fairness, I did announced, i was here, its not my fault, you don't pay attention.''

"Fairness, since when does just appearing out of no where and speaking to one such as myself, is considered fair?" Maria questions as she looked like she was ready to do bodily harm.

He huffed ''I did not just appear you ignored me for five minutes while i called you name.''

Maria rolled her eyes, and walked passed him. "Then you should have left me alone, until I was finished thinking."

He follows her out still smiling ''I thought you were done since you came back so swiftly.''

"Let's just say, I decided that I'll let my heart lead me where ever it may go." Maria replies

''Oh, well then..'' he faltered with his words not completely sure what to say to that.

Maria looked at Sesshomaru from behind her shoulder, she slowed until they were walking down the path side by side.

Sesshomaru walked with her thinking about what she said before she left.

Maria glanced at Sesshomaru, but remained silent.

''Maria, did you mean what you said before you went into the well?'' He gently takes her hand and holds it, she actually felt it trembled as he held it.

"I said a lot of things, which one in particular?" Maria asks, looking ahead.

Sesshomaru growled internally, hoping she wouldn't make him repeat her words, ''The part where you said you want to be by my side help me be a stronger lord that..." the very last part was lost in a mumble of words, as he looks away from her.

"That I am starting to like you more then an ally? I wouldn't exactly refer to you as a friend, just yet." Maria replies

''Yes all that I want to know did you mean it?''

"Yes, I meant it." Maria replies

''You truly are a frustrating woman, you managed to do something that even my useless half-brother could do and I still don't know if thanks is the word i should use.''

"What find you irritatingly charming or manage to make you think about other things besides Supreme conquest?" Maria replies

Sesshomaru stops and throws his hands up in annoyance ''See thats what I mean, you say something like that and i don't know if i want to smack myself or kiss you and sometimes it feels like both are the right answer.''

"Personally, I would find it funny if the stoic Demon Lord as yourself, would smack yourself." Maria replies, before she dared to lean up and kiss Sesshomaru's cheek, before sprinting down the path.

Sesshomaru stood there looking completely shocked then shook his head and then gives chase. ''Get back here, you insolent pup! He runs behind her.

"Nah, I can think of other things that are more fun!" Maria replies

''Why you insolent. ..'' was all he got out before he noticed where they were and stopped.

Sesshomaru looks around and sees two people, he hoped would never see him act so childishly.

Kagome and Inuyasha seen Maria go by and Sesshomaru chasing her but then stopped.

"Are you going to continue the chase, or is my annoying brother giving up on such a prize?" Inuyasha questions

''You stay out of this.'' He growls out and runs after Maria not really sure if it was to catch her or to just get away from his brother.

Maria exited the village's other side, and waited downwind. She saw lord fluffy come out a few minutes later and look around she saw he wasn't mad but he still had a look of wanting to catch her.

Maria pounced and causing both of them to roll.

Sesshomaru gave a yelp of surprise then reached around to grab maria and began to wrestle with her trying to pin her to the ground.

Maria had pinned Sesshomaru, "Pinned ya!"

He smiles ''We shall see'' and quickly turns the table in her ''Now whose the one pinned.'' He leans in far to close to her ear.

Maria smiled "You are, my lord."

''I think not.'' He pushed her down and then to the shock of them both kisses her full on the lips.

The kiss lasted for a full minute before they broke it off.

"I repeat, You are. Pinned beneath awakening emotions for me." Maria states breathlessly.

''Then I say we both are and i don't mind it as mush as I thought I would. ''

"Now would you mind to get off of me before Rin or someone comes this way?" Maria questions

At the mention of Rin, he quickly jumps up and pulls Maria up as well to begin dusting himself and her off.

'' Yes lets head back to the village before that come looking for us.'' He said as he fixed his face into the familiar scowl.

Golden hues were alight with laughter, as Maria watched Sesshomaru. "You care for Rin?"

He looks at her as if she asked a question she already knew the answer to. ''Yes I do care for the child she is my ward and as such is my responsibility to make sure she's safe and well cared for.''

"but you given her a choice for the future to live as a human or to continue to follow you?" Maria questions

''Yes I did it was for the best.''

"Other then me, what is it that you want? Supreme conquest is a sort term thing, when that is said and done, you will have nothing else?" Maria questions

He leans against a tree and looks up ''Truth be told, I just don't know.''

Maria nods, "Well if we live to my time, I think Japan might be not an option."

''Why is that Maria?''

"Chances of running into myself, and creating a time paradox." Maria answers

''Yes that might be a bit of a problem.''

The two walk back to the village where they are met by Rin. ''Lady Maria, you're back but why are you here so soon?''

"Decided that my future lies in this world." Maria answers, "And why are you calling me 'Lady' I'm as common as the soil beneath our feet?"

"No, you're not, Lady Maria. If Lord Sesshomaru likes you you're Lady lady." Rin explains as only a child could.

"Wish some of the kids, I grew up with could hear you say that. They would die of laughter they would." Maria responds

"Well then they didn't deserve to have known you or My Lord." She pouts and crosses her arms.

Inuyasha soon come over to the group smirking like he just won a bet."So brother, finally caught her did you or did she trap you?" He laughs.

"Other then trying to warn me off of some game, that I am not playing. What are you doing beyond the village borders?" Maria questions "Want to find out yourself?"

"I was looking for some herbs for Lady Kagome to help make medicine. "

Inuyasha raised his hands, "Nope. I know better."

"It seems you can learn, brother." Sesshomaru simply smiles and turns to his ward."Rin, why don't we all head back to the village where its better."

"Sesshomaru. Perhaps, you can learn as well." Maria states "I wonder if Kagome knows how to make one of those necklace things like Inuyasha's."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Maria responds

Sesshomaru huffs and picks Rin up and carried her to the village.

Maria followed unaware that she walked in the proper place of a mate.

As the group walked through the village many of the people stopped and stared at Maria and Sesshomaru.

Maria rolled her eyes, and hummed a song under her breath.

"Lady Maria, this mean you and Lord Sesshomaru are gonna get married like Lady Kagome and Inuyasha?" Rin questions

"I wouldn't go that far." Maria replies

"But you both act like they did." Rin responds, as Sesshomaru heard this he stumbled but quickly recovered.

"Kagome and I were together for a long time, Rin. It took me awhile to realize that I was born for Kagome, and she for me." Inuyasha explains

"That because you're not as smart as my lord, he already sees that Lady Maria is right for him." Rin stuck out her tongue at Inuyasha.

"However, I do not see myself as such." Maria replies

Rin looks over at Maria "Why you like him don't you?"

"You can't build a relationship on just 'like', I like Inuyasha, but I wouldn't call him a friend, because I barely know him. It takes years to find out if you truly love someone. And for someone like me, who feels like the world abandon me, I have a lot to re-learn." Maria replies, "I wasn't raised by my parents, I was raised in different places, where they only cared for money not the child's welfare, a lot of children end up on the wrong side of the law, I guess you would call them bandits here."

Rin was confused by this as she kept looking between the two of them. She then looks over to Kagome "Lady Kagome, you're the priestess, you can fix this right?"

"Fix what?" Kagome questions

Rin points to Sesshomaru and Maria "Them. Lady Maria says she don't know if she wants to marry my lord but i can tell she does, so something must be wrong, so you can fix it, right?"

Kagome smiled, "I can't fix that, only Maria can fix her outlook on herself, with someone's help. Of course. Its a challenge bordering on obsession."

"But you're the priestess, you stopped Naraku, you helped Lady Kikyo rest, you're supposed to fix this stuff."

"We all stopped Naraku, not just one person. All I did was allow Kikyo to say goodbye properly to Inuyasha." Kagome replies

Maria shook her head, and walked around Sesshomaru and walked off.

"No your supposed to fix this Lady Maria is supposed to be with Lord Sesshomaru now fix it ." Rin stomps her foot in a tantrum.

"Rin, there is nothing I can do. I can not force someone to be with someone else, because you want it to be so." Kagome replies

Sesshomaru looks torn between trying to comfort Rin and going to see what's wrong with maria.

Maria walked up the shrine steps, each step felt like a blow to her. But she pushed herself up them. She looked at the memorial of the Priestess Kikyo.

She looked up at the sky, "My heart and head are telling me two different things, and I do not know what to do." finding no answers, she turned and went back to the steps and sat down.

From the shrine she could see most of the village and in particular the source of her dilemma.

"My head is telling get a grip, and he's going to leave and never look at you again, but my heart is telling me that I should dare to risk it all." She looks at Sesshomaru as he tries to not yell at his ward but it looks like a losing battle. She stood up again, taking a deep breath, and walked back down the steps.

"Rin, you can not act this way, you are my ward, you must behave as such." Sesshomaru explains with strained voice.

Maria walked back up picked up Rin by the waist, and carried her to where the horses were watered and dumped her in the water trough. Rin pops up looking shocked that someone dropped her in it.

"You were not going to stop on your own, I thought I would stop you." Maria states, in a no nonsense voice.

"B-b-b-but " was all she got out then began to sob.

"Stop it." Maria states, "Next time, I'll dump you in the river." she turned on her heel and left.

Rin stopped, and pulls her self out of the water and head back to Kagome's home.

Maria leaned against the wall of a nearby hut, which she could smell Sango's scent. She didn't regret what she did, and she couldn't stand temper tantrums.

Sesshomaru walks over to where she was "Thank you I don't want to do anything rash with her."

"I think she sees you as a father figure, so as a parent, you need to be firm." maria replies

"I don't know how to do that yet."

"Reasoning with a child, isn't going to help." Maria responds, "Unless you want to see her as spoiled brat who thinks she can have anything she wants because she has a demon lord as a guardian."

"No she will never be like that." Sesshomaru adds sternly.

"Seems like it to me." Maria replies

He sighs "yes i see i have to fix that."

Maria then backed away, "I can't believe I just lectured someone older then me on how to be a parent...what is wrong with me?"

"Simple you've been around kids how many do you think he's been around."

"That's not what I meant...I just..I'm not...I don't know what to do." Maria replies

"Could have fooled me you seem more than able to handle both The bastard and Rin quite well. "

"i don't even know who I am, much less what I am." Maria replies, "My whole life up until this point as been a lie."

"So thats why you let Sesshomaru help you find out about yourself. "

Maria nods, "And some help he was..now I think I got myself engaged and I don't even love him!" she shook her head, "Tossing me around like some rag doll is not helping me."

"One your not engaged so don't worry there, two let me have a talk with him." Inuyasha goes and pulls his brother away to his woods.

Maria didn't know what to do, she just slid down the wall, and placed her face on her knees.

A sometime later, she heard her stomach growl with hunger and realized it was later in the day.

Maria stood up and went to Kagome's

Once she got to her house, she found Rin pouting in the corner of the house and holding her bum.

Maria didn't bother talking to the girl, she just sat down.

"The food will be ready soon." Was all Kagome said as she stirred the pot and taking a small taste of the stew. Once everyone was fed, they settled down for the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru spent the night in thought after the conversation with Inuyasha. He realized that for once his brother was right and he wasn't to sure he was happy to admit. "I really need to handle my teaching Maria differently but how?"

Maria wasn't the average demon, she didn't know their ways, or their customs, she was bought up differently, and he was treating her rudely.

The more he thought about it he thought maybe he may have to go slower treat her like he did Rin, show her slowly and really explain it all to her.

Sesshomaru noticed someone walked rather stumbling through the woods, along the path, the scent told him it was Maria, what was she doing out here in the dark of the night.

He ran to her worried about her.

Maria kept walking down the path, she didn't know why she couldn't sleep, she just needed out of the confiding hut, she wanted to be free.

"Maria what are you doing out here its dangerous."

Maria didn't answer, she just kept walking. She walked past the well, and deeper into the meadow, where she stopped and looked up at the night sky. Wind whipping past her hair, swirling aura of power shimmer just below the surface of Maria's skin.

Sesshomaru was entranced as he saw the power play across her skin

Maria's shape began to shimmer, as she grew in size to her true form, she blinked as everything looked so small and so different to her eyes.

Sesshomaru walked into view "Welcome to your true form Maria, feel the power flow through your body."

Maria didn't bother to look at Sesshomaru, she just pushed off with a powerful leap and was airborne, flying as she ran the sky.

Sesshomaru watched her smiling but soon transformed and joined her in the sky playfully chasing her as he did earlier in the day.

Maria spun and looked directly at Sesshomaru, she sniffed and tilted her head in confusion.

He growled and gave a playful nip to her tail and ran off, trying to get her to chase him this time.

Maria blinked, somewhere deep inside, her rational mind was fighting to get control back.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her waiting to see what happens next. He wanders back to her and nudges her with his nose. He give gives her a questioning look seeming to ask her whats wrong.

The female demon snarled and leapt away, she didn't know this male, she didn't know where she was or how she came to be in her new form.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration and went over her letting his aura flow over Maria to let her know hopefully who he was and who she was.

The demon backed away again, unsure. Her rational mind finally won, and the aura was pulled into her body as she began to shrink in size.

Sesshomaru joined her, walking over to her side he held her. "You lost yourself to the power, its a danger all of us face the first few times we transform." He explained using a gentle voice and taking time to explain all he could.

"Let me go." Maria states as her body locked up at the touch.

Sesshomaru did as she asked but he didn't move away he tried to tell her he was there to help without saying the words.

"I do not know how I did that." Maria softly spoke as she turned away from Sesshomaru, her rational mind knew him, but her other side didn't.

"Its okay its apart of you i can help you Maria if you want." He walks up wind of her and lets his scent fill her nose, he holds a nonthreatening pose as to not scare her like the last time.

"Your kind of help is trying to kill me by tossing me around the countryside." Maria responds "You would feel the same as I do right now, if you somehow woke up human."

I think i would and if you treated me the same way, i did you this week, i would probably be more mistrustful than you'' He steps back giving her, her space and sat down on the grass motioning her to hopefully do the same. ''Look Maria, I made lots of mistakes when it came to training you and I admit my attitude could have be better but i really do want you to come to terms with your power and hopefully yourself.

Maria slowly sat down, aware that she was only in light shorts and a tank top. She looked up at the sky, "All my life, I wanted to special, I wanted someone to love me and want me for me...now that I find out that my whole life has been one big lie. I don't know what I'm going to do." she continued to look at the stars. "I don't even know if my name is 'Maria' my caretaker as a baby called me that and it stuck for some reason."

Sesshomaru pulls off his Haori and hands it to her. "I can't I know or even begin to understand but I will help you as best i can, as for 'Maria' what ever your birth mother called you before she gave you up as far as I'm concern it always will be 'Maria' till, you got tried of the name or i could go back to calling you pup.''

"I prefer that you didn't, and Rin seems to think we're nothing more then a couple denying their feelings for the other." Maria replies

''Rin right now is still a child, and while I admit i find you to be very attractive, let's concentrate on the more important matter, and let the rest deal with itself at a later time.''

"Which is why I dumped her in the horse trough." Maria replies

Sesshomaru chuckles '' Yes i do need to have words with her.''

Maria pulled the harori closer, she felt like she was on a secret date, she started to laugh at an idea of hers.

Sesshomaru heard this and looks over to her ''What so funny Maria?''

"I knew that I was attracted to older males, I didn't think it would be by a few centuries." Maria responds

Sesshomaru looks shocked "I'm not old I'm still young compared to some other demons.''

"Still older then I am. And I was judging by Inuyasha's temperament that he is at least two hundred years old, which explains his bad temper, terrible twos and all that." Maria replies "Since you're his older brother, I would guess around seven hundred or so."

Sesshomaru was shock at her to imply he was an old man. "Guess again, I'm only about four hundred years old."

Maria shrugged, she and Sesshomaru talked about just random topics.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon the sun begins to rise and they both begin to tire, they both stand stiff from sitting for so long and head back to the village. They went into the guest lodging, and Maria curled up against Sesshomaru, she didn't want to sleep alone, but felt close to Sesshomaru, enough to trust him with her self-related issues.

He wraps an arm around her and hold her close as he slowly drifts of to sleep with her.

Kagome peeked inside, having sense their demonic aura returning, and smiled thinking it was about time for Sesshomaru to find someone worth his time and energy to settle down, and build a life.

Several hours later, they both woke to the sound of a child's giggles.

"Why can't I get sleep?" Maria groaned as she blinked sleep from her eyes.

She felt a pair of arms around her and smelled Sesshomaru's scent near her. ''Your body is slowly adjusting to being a demon, we generally sleep much lest than humans, and we had a small guest spying on us earlier. " the demon lord explain.

"Now if you say we demons bathe less then humans, I'm going to be demanding a refund." Maria muttered

''No, we bathe the same some more that other.'' Sesshomaru answered with a low rumble of amusement.

"Just cause I'm a dog demoness, doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Maria replies, as she was content enough to lay here for a while.

''I agree one shouldn't smell like an animal if one is to be civilized.''

Maria stared up, looking at Sesshomaru's face, what was this feeling, it was new, it was strange.

"I suggest we head on out before your friends out there get any ideas.'' He slowly stood and helped maria up as well.

"More like Rin doesn't get any more ideas." Maria replies, as she got to her feet.

''Well yes that as well.'' He had the sense to blush.

Maria smirked before walking out only to realize, she had nothing to wear other then her clothing from yesterday.

''You don't have any other clothes do you?''

"Nope." Maria sighed "I didn't bring anything other then a few changes of clothes, which I left on the other side of the well."

Sesshomaru nods, before leaving the village itself. As maria was going to get a bath.

As she bathed, Sesshomaru went to a demonic village and found a dress maker, and bought clothes, he thought were close to her size.

Maria thought she seen a blur of white speed pass, but she didn't know for sure, until she seen a folded package by the door. There was a note as well she picked it up and read it 'Wear these for now till we can get you something more proper.'

"More proper?" Maria questions, but got dressed in a simple kimono.

She steps outside and was met by Kagome and Sango both were smiling as if the heard a great joke.

"What are you smiling about?" Maria questions

''Oh nothing, Maria-san, just admiring your new look.'' Sango answers

"I don't believe you." Maria states

''Why wouldn't you believe us?'' The two asked giving her innocent looks.

"Either tell me or I will find out through Inuyasha." Maria threatened

Just then Rin and some of the village children came around the side of the building and saw Maria ''Lady Maria, you look so pretty.'' Rin said as she walked over.

"what were you doing spying on us?" Maria questions before realizing why Sango and Kagome were smiling at her. "You have filthy minds which could use a good scrubbing!" she grabbed a brush and chased the priestess and former demon slayer.

The two just laughs as they ran from the new demoness, the villagers just watched the trio with smiles on their faces.

Maria stopped chasing them, when she noticed the villagers watching them.

Sesshomaru came outside to see what all the noise was and saw Maria in the clothes, he got. The way she looked almost made him forget that he was in the village and not some where more private.

Maria turned when she felt something was watching her and it was Sesshomaru. "See something you like?"

Sesshomaru quickly recovered and cleared his throat ''hmm, yes those seem to fit you quite well for now when we have a chance we'll go and have you properly fitted.'' Was all he said but Maria saw that his eyes say more.

"Is that all you got to say brother? I think she looks almost as good as Kagome close but not quite there." Inuyasha said loud enough for Maria's ears to pick up.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Okay..."

''Brother, do shut up'' was all Sesshomaru replied as he walks over to Maria.

Maria looked at Sesshomaru. "Come with me, please?"

He nods and follows her.

Maria left the village, and went into the forest and to the Goshinboku. She leaned against its trunk. "before the rumors float around, I want to talk about us?"

Sesshomaru stops just within arms reach. ''Yes, i agree we both agree we found each other attractive yes, and as for the rest this is new ground for both of us.''

Maria nods

Sesshomaru moves closer. ''So since i proven my way does not work, how do you want to go about this cause i have to say waking up with you in my arms was quite nice.''

"I think we can just be together and if what we're feeling is still there at a later date decide from there."

Sesshomaru thinks then leans in closer. ''Yes, i think i like the idea.'' He holds her hand and gently kisses it.

Maria smiled but then frowned. "I didn't know you when I was in my other form."

''Yes i saw when you are in that form the human part of your mind/spirit is not in control the first few times it happens you normally change the first time, you're in danger but then to change back normally a parent might help guide them back from the edge.''

"Since I don't have a parent to do that, I don't know to control that part."

Sesshomaru held her hand tightly ''would you like to try again, Maria and see if you can do it on your own?''


	12. Chapter 12

Maria smiled at the villagers as she walked passed with Sango's children hanging off of her. She offered to babysit, while Sango and Miroku had some time for themselves.

"Lady Maria, why do you act so different most demons don't come near mama." one of the older boys asked.

"Why you different you not scared of mama." Emiko questions, she was wearing a green Kimono.

"Because Maria-chan's not scared of anyone. She's scared of herself." Maria answers

The girl looked confused "scared of you?"

"I'll explain when you're older." Maria answers, "Right now, let's play tackle Uncle Doggie."

They all yell with glee and ran towards Inuyasha and began to pile up on him.

Inuyasha gave a yelp of shock and tried to stand up.

Maria smiled at the little slayers, playing at tackling the big bad half-demon. Who she knew secretly enjoyed the interaction.

"Ahh nooo where did these rouges come from." He laughed as he picked up a girl and tickled her.

"Blame Miroku." Maria called out, as she distracted herself, by rocking the newborn in her arms.

He soon had both girls hanging of his arms and were smiling as they swung off his arms.

Maria walked up to him, "Sorry, but I had to distract them." she grinned

Inuyasha just smiles as he flipped one of the girls to his hip. " No worries Kagome does the same." He whispers something to the girl then set her down.

"I only volunteered to watch them for a few since Sesshomaru was called away to deal with matters in the West." Maria states, "I kinda miss his company."

The girl ran off towards Kagome's home and disappeared inside.

Maria went over and sat on the steps as she continued to stare at the tiny human in her arms, who was sleeping. After a while, Maria felt a stirring in her heart like this was right.

"So why did Sesshomaru leave you here?" Sango questions as she came up and Maria passed back the sleeping infant to his mother.

"The fact that I can't properly protect myself, is one. The fact that no one in the higher demonic society that the Sesshomaru is courting a female, is a major problem and lastly, he's going to tell his mother." Maria answers

Inuyasha looks up at that. "Well if he's going to see her it definitely best you didn't go."

Maria didn't answer to that one. She just wondered about her future, did she really want to spend her long life with Sesshomaru, as his mate? What did she get out of the deal?

"Still Inuyasha, the fact that he even consider Maria-chan's feelings is saying a lot for Mr. Iceheart."

"You know, I can hear you. Being unwanted isn't a new thing for me, remember?" Maria questions

"No silly, i mean the fact that he's thinking about how things might affect you, means he's warming up."

Maria shrugged "Not sure. I'm not sure where I stand with myself."

"Well some of us felt that way before."

"I doubt that, you always knew who you are and who you were going to be. Me, I thought I was human now come to find out I'm a mythical creature. Who may or may not be the key to united all of the demons." Maria responds, "So excuse me, for being lost in my own head. I don't know who or what I am any longer."

"Well i for one think this whole thing is a mess."

"Look Inuyasha think about how she feel it like you suddenly finding your self in Kagome's time and you couldn't go home."

Maria turned and walked off while the other two were discussing her own life, she went and sat by the Bone Eater's Well, one knee against her chest as she thought about everything.

"Look Sango, I'm telling you, she's gonna get into trouble with that brother of mine."

"And you seem think that she might not be good for him? Maria might be the one who finishes changing him." Sango replies

Inuyasha snorts "Her please as if i bet she couldn't even change her clothes without wasting a day."

"Momma, where did Maria go?" one of the girls' ask

Sango looks up noticing for the first time that Maria has wondered off. "Good question where did our demoness wander off to?"

Inuyasha set off to find the missing Demoness, and found her by the bone eater's well, with a dazed look in her golden eyes.

"Hey Maria-buzo wake up thats a good way to end up dead around here."

"What did you call me?" Maria snarled, she looked up and blinked her eyes flashed red in warning.

"Temper temper kiddo remember where you are." Inuyasha warned

"I am not a kid! Do not treat me as such." Maria snarled but her attention was caught by something else, as the breeze shifted and her eyes grew excited. "He's coming."

Inuyasha sniffed the breeze as well "Well its about time he came back hopefully by now now he'll know what to do next."

Maria looked up as Sesshomaru descended from his cloud. "You look like hell, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru simple huff as if nothing was wrong but he did draw closer to her as took in her scent.

"Come on, we're go rest in the Scared Tree." Maria states, as she drew Sesshomaru into the forest.

Sesshomaru just lets her lead the way with InuYasha jaw hanging open in complete shock.

"I think Inuyasha is in shock, or he realized he ate a live toad." Maria replies as she looked at Sesshomaru, feeling his hand on hers.

Sesshomaru gave an open chuckle and looked back to his brother. "Hey brat, close your mouth or you might eat a fly like that ." He gently squeezed Maria's hand.

* * *

Traveling, once again, Maria walked side by side with Sesshomaru, much to Jaken's displeasure. She was higher up in ranks then the lowly Imp, and she secretly enjoyed every second of it.

"I don't see why she suddenly more worthy of lord Sesshomaru's time than me." He mutter well under the hearing of his lord.

Maria turned slightly, and made eye contact with Jaken.

Jaken looks at her but holds his tongue. He just marches along behind the two dog demons.

Sesshomaru suddenly stops, causing Maria to stumbled, which he caught her.

Maria felt her skin flush at his touch "Hey why the sudden stop."

"The Weather is changing." Sesshomaru answers

"Okay fine we'll find a cave somewhere then and sit out the storm fine." She said with a huff.

Sesshomaru found a cave as the dark purple-black clouds rolled into the area, he then went out and hunted. Maria sat down facing the fire, she had set ablaze.

Maria still felt daggers being glared at her, and seen Jaken staring at her. "That's it! What is your problem with me!?"

"What makes you think i have a problem with who ever my lord chooses to honor with his presence." The imp huffs as he turns his back on her.

"Because you have been cursing the very ground, I walk upon since I began traveling with Sesshomaru." Maria replies

"Because you're worst than that human child, Rin was, when she chose to travel with my lord, you're both distractions my lord doesn't need in his life." Jaken replies

"I think Sesshomaru is grown up enough to decide who he wants in his life." Maria responds harshly. "If he chose me to be his Lady, that is his decision not yours."

"I hardly doubt you will become his lady, you're not even of noble birth, I'll wager." He says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Who cares if I'm a Noble or not. Just cause I was raised by humans, doesn't make me stupid. Neither are you, you're just having a temper tantrum because Sesshomaru doesn't like males!" Maria snarled

"What?! How dare you imply that I see Lord Sesshomaru in that manner why the very thought is insulting to both me and him." The imp hopped on the ground in fury.

"Your hero-worship is sickening as well." Maria replies, "You don't see me falling to the ground anytime, he shows up. Because I am not a lowly demon like you."

"That's simply you haven't learned your proper place yet woman."

"My proper place? Where do you think that is, huh?" Maria states calmly as she tried to control the inner demon.

"The proper place for any woman is at home taking care of the lord's things, plain and simple."

"That's funny, because I think my place is beside Sesshomaru, helping him create a new world for Demons to survive without the humans destroying us." Maria counters, "And I can't do that if I'm scrubbing pots and pans, that is clearly your job."

"What? I am Lord Sesshomaru's vassal, i help him run his lands and help with his tasks when he is to busy to take care of it himself."

"Glorified babysitter." Maria muttered as she put another branch on the fire as she witnessed a whole boar carcass came flying into the cave and land on top of Jaken.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Priestess66: Sorry, I was having a hard time, if you don't read my other fics, I lost a close friend that helped me with these fics, and its hard to get back into writing solo, but I have been working on a lemon scene that I won't be able to post, so if you want to read it, just send me a pm, and no one under 16 for the lemon scene. I have to be a responsible adult with that one.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken as Maria set upon roasting the meat with a few root vegetables that she gotten from the village garden, and she set the skews on the ground and watched the rain come sheeting down.

Maria lean against the cave wall, with her arms crossed over her chest. Thinking, how was she meant to rally the demons to her and Sesshomaru's side, what was the trigger that caused the History pages to change before her very eyes.

"But lord Sesshomaru, how can you even agree to this? Its madness to try and Treaty with them." Jaken exclaims once more.

Maria turned, went back to sat down. "What is madness?"

"Its none of your business, woman, it involves our Lord Sesshomaru and a small tribe to the west."

Maria pounced and snarled at Jaken holding him by the throat. "I've had enough of you, You will treat me with respect that I deserve!" her eyes bled red as her canine teeth grew longer, she was on the point of transforming.

"Maria, stop and put the imp down." Sesshomaru growled out as she could feel his aura smother hers.

Maria shook her head. "No, I have enough of his attitude, he needs to be taught a lesson. Since you won't do so, then I will."

"Maria, you will not kill him put him down now."

Maria suddenly threw Jaken against the cave wall. "Live or Die, I do not care. I know my place and its not scrubbing floors." she turned and stalked off deeper into the cave.

Maria hears Sesshomaru talk with Jaken. "You will shut your mouth about Maria, this minute or so help me, I'll let her have you as a chew toy. " Jaken shivered as he felt his lord's wrath on his person.

Maria kept breathing until she calmed down.

Sesshomaru came over and rub her shoulders not saying anything but just being there for her.

"He will not live to see the 1900s, and that is a promise." Maria states, as she closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru nods, as he lead Maria back to the fire and the food, that was cooking. He sat down and dragged Maria down to sit beside him. Jaken looked at the two and walked off muttering about insolent women.

Sesshomaru flicked a pebble and hit Jaken in the back of the head.

Maria just lead against Sesshomaru's shoulder, aware that he took off the armor at some point, when she wasn't paying attention. She didn't understand many things, but she did understand that her feelings toward Sesshomaru were growing stronger, each and every day. But her self-worth, was getting in the way, why would such a strong and powerful demon like him, want a someone like her that has mental problems?

Sesshomaru for his part, was changing in ways, he didn't realize or fully understand, he felt different, he had power, he surpassed his father, and supreme conquest didn't sound that great when you didn't have anyone to share it with, his glaze focused on the demoness, that was watching the boar meat cook, he even found out that he liked the taste of cooked meat as well.

Maria focused on the meat as well as her own vision of a bright future with demons, humans, and half-demons living in a city of their own, away from other people that wanted nothing to with them, separate but thriving, with houses, a market for the lower class demons making a living. A grand estate, with something that could be thought of a chamber where the leaders of each tribe, pack, clan, would meet and discuss their needs under the watchful eyes of a High Ruler. Someone, who knew what needs to be done and wouldn't mind cutting a few throats to get the job done. But the place also would serve as a fortress and safe space to raise children.

She got out the skews of meat and handed one to Sesshomaru before getting one for herself. "If I survive to my era, I am demanding my own cook."

"why is that?" Sesshomaru questions quietly

"Because I wouldn't have time to cook if I were helping build am empire of demons, or anyone with a drop of demonic blood." Maria answers. "Just trying to decide if I were to pull every demon together, who they would chose to be their leader, who knows the humans better than they do."

Sesshomaru thought about it. "You would be a likely choice."

"True, but I don't think anyone would choose me to be the supreme Alpha female if there were such a thing." Maria answers, as she continued to eat and think. If she were to unite the demons, she would need allies, friends. Something told her that this would take centuries.


End file.
